I WANT TO BELIEVE capitulo 14El desengaño del Mal
by Corazon de tinta
Summary: esto es uno de los capítulos mas difíciles que hayamos escrito así que esperamos que lo lean. en este fic... una confesión una muerte de alguien a quien queremos mucho... que sucederá? descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo a continuación


**Solo quiero decir una cosa en nombre de Azul celeste y mío por favor, dejen un REVIEW para saber si esta siendo de su agrado lo que escribimos o de plano no damos una, es la única forma de que sepamos que opinan ustedes y si vale la pena seguir escribiendo o solo escribimos sin recibir nada. apartir de aqui estos son los que capitulos mas dificiles que hemos escrito por los sentimientos que mostramos en ellos y lo que queremos transmitir en estas palabras, asi que solo dejen un REVIEW**

_**I WANT TO BELIEVE. Capítulo 14: El desengaño del Mal**_

_**Leo sale por la puerta primero**__**pero antes de que salga cinza, la **__**detengo**__** tomándola por su mano…**_

_**- ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- le digo apresuradamente mientras los chicos salen de la pirámide**_

_**- eh… pero… está bien… ¿Qué sucede?**_

_**- Cinza… estoy feliz por lo que te acaba de suceder…, pero hay algo que me inquieta, y es sobre lo que le dijiste a Leo acerca de despedirte de alguien…**_

_**-¡ah, eso!... bueno.. es que.. yo…. Ehm…discúlpame, Serio, pero es algo que no puedo decirte… es un secreto que juré que nunca, jamás lo diría… para mi sería muy fácil decirte una mentira, pero la verdad es que no puedo decir mentiras, no van conmigo a menos que sean para una causa noble… y- se detiene para morder su labio inferior nuevamente… - aprovechando este momento en el que estamos solos, quiero agradecerte desde mi alma por todo lo que hiciste por mí cuando llegué… tus atenciones hacían mi vida mas sencilla cuando no podía ver y… gracias a eso… llegué a tener cierta dependencia por alguien… por ti -desvía su mirada por unos segundos y después prosigue- … incluso en alguna ocasión me llegue a incomodar por ser tu centro de atención, aún cuando en tu cabeza solo deberían de existir tus pensamientos y tus sentimientos por ella, por la mujer a quien de verdad amas con toda tu alma: Azul.**_

_**- Cinza, yo…**_

_**- por favor, Serio, no digas nada… tu y yo somos amigos… muy buenos amigos…y quiero que sigamos así...—yo me quedo callado… tengo que decirle algo pero no se que hacer…**_

_**- Serio… hay solo una cosa que quiero que hagas…**_

_**- lo que quieras, cualquier cosa que me pidas, lo haré solo por ti…**_

_**-no, no quiero que lo hagas por mi, sino por ti… quiero que me prometas que esta noche le dirás a Azul lo que sientes por ella…**_

_**-pe.. pero... Cinza**_

_**- prométemelo…. Si no ésta noche, entonces el día q tu quieras, pero que sea pronto…¿me lo prometes?**_

_**- te lo prometo, desde el fondo de mi corazón te prometo que haré eso pronto…-**_

_**- ya me habías prometido esto una vez, espero que esta vez, si la cumplas…- me dice susurrante y guiñándome un ojo a la vez que me sonríe, me**__**da un beso en la mejilla y sale por la puerta,**__**me quedo por unos segundos pensando en lo que ella dijo…una sonrisa asoma por mis labios y salgo al tiempo q escucho a Pilar comentar**__** que ya era de noche…**_

_**- ¡cielos, ya anocheció!- dice Pilar…- creo que Cinza no va a usar mis lentes oscuros, al menos por ahora…**_

_**- ¡Caramba! ¡La punta de la pirámide es muy grande!-**_

_**- querrás decir que la explanada de la pirámide es extensa, ¿no Paco?- corrige Azul**_

_**- si, eso… creo que deberíamos de ir a explorarla, ¿no creen?**_

_**- es una buena idea, así sirve que buscamos lo que tenemos que hacer para pasar al siguiente nivel…-**_

_**-¡Que hermoso!- dice Cinza al salir de la pirámide y mirando al cielo emocionada… ¡hace tanto tiempo que no miraba la luna y las estrella que ya me había olvidado lo hermoso que brillan en la noche…!-**_

_**- si, son fantásticas.- Le digo…**_

_- es una lástima que en la actualidad los que viven en las ciudades solo puedan ver un 10% de las estrellas de las que se veían en la antigüedad… la gente se pierde de una maravilla de la naturaleza…- les dice Azul mirando el cielo…__**- Leo, Cinza, iremos a explorar la explanada de la pirámide… ¿nos acompañan?- Dice Azul**_

_**- no gracias, yo me quedo aquí a ver las estrellas y la luna…. dice mientras se acuesta sobre la explanada de la cima de la pirámide…Leo la secunda…**_

_**- y yo me quedo con ella…-**_

_**- están bien chicos, tengan cuidado, avisen si algo sucede…**_

_**- por supuesto Azul, ustedes también tengan mucho cuidado, la pirámide es muy alta y el piso esta resbaloso, podrían caer…**_

_**- no te preocupes, tendremos cuidado…- dice Azul**_

_**- yo los voy a cuidar…- dice Paco**_

_**- y yo cuidaré que Paco nos cuide- les digo…**_

_**- humm que graciosito…**__** dice Paco…- combo niños, vámonos a explorar…- dice paco mientras se ponen en marcha…**_

_*********_

_**(NOTA DE AUTOR, A PARTIR DE AQUÍ… SERA UN NARRADOR QUIEN CUENTE LA HISTORIA)**_

_**- ¡**__Que chicos…!-__**dice Leo**_

_- sí, son fantásticos… como las estrellas… ellos vinieron a iluminar mi vida…_

_**-**__y tú la mía…-__**le dice Leo **__**mientras le toma de la mano acostados sobre la explanada de la pirámide…**_

_- tiene tanto tiempo que no veía el titilar de las estrellas… se ven tan lindas cuando brillan en varios colores…_

_- si, son muy hermosas… pero yo deseaba tanto que vieras la luz del día… que conocieras al sol, los árboles…_

_-bueno, Leo, ya habrá tiempo para eso,__además, recuerda que no había sido ciega toda mi vida… ¿sabes?, me haces recordar un antiguo dicho que me decía mi padre cuando era una niñita y me ponía a llorar cuando anochecía: si lloras por no poder ver el sol, las lágrimas te __impedirán ver las estrellas… No importa que no pueda ver ahora la luz del día, primero quiero disfrutar de lo que estoy viviendo en este momento, que estoy a tu lado,__...__lo pasado ha huido, lo que se espera está ausente, pero el presente es ahora…__y__hasta ahora, creo que estos momentos son de los más felices que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida, el tenerte a ti, a los chicos…me hacen sentir que pertenezco a una familia, solo me faltan mi padre y mi tío Bernie para que fuera perfecto este instante… y no me importaría morir ahora que siento que mi vida está completa en este momento…_

_- No digas eso, Cinza… no quiero que mueras…no quiero perderte…_

_- ¡Vamos, Leo!, solo es un comentario, no pienso morirme esta noche, además no hay que temer a la muerte, solo hay que respetar su voluntad, aunque a veces no estemos de acuerdo con ella._

_- Aún así… cuando escucho la palabra muerte, solo pienso en el dolor que su presencia ocasiona…_

_- la muerte no tiene la culpa de hacer su trabajo, ella solo cumple órdenes…_

_- es verdad… todos cumplimos órdenes…__**- dice Leo mirando a las estrellas…y**__**pensando que el mismo estaba siguiendo órdenes que hasta éste momento ya no quería seguir obedeciendo.-**__Cinza… ¿ves esa estrella roja en el cielo?_

_-si, la veo…_

_- es el planeta Marte…._

_-¿en verdad? Jamás pensé que se pudieran ver los planetas a simple vista… que solo se podían ver con telescopios o artefactos especiales…_

_- creo que sabes que Marte es el Dios de la guerra en Grecia…_

_- si lo sé…_

_- pues ante Marte te prometo, que siempre lucharé como un guerrero por ti, hasta mi último aliento…_

_- no es necesario que me hagas esa promesa…_

_- te la hago de corazón… no quiero volver a sentir esa sensación de impotencia __cuando pensé que te había perdido en la lucha contra Yum Kaax…- le dice leo algo triste…_

_- eso me recuerda, Leo, ¿como es posible que haya logrado la animación suspendida?... yo no sé como lograr algo así… ni sé que es lo que hice, ni cuando…_

_- son comandos sensoriales que se implantan en tu subconsciente… solo una o varias __palabras, además de situaciones especiales,__ los activa o desactiva, pero depende de la forma en que des las ordenes es como se van a activar…_

_-¿y tu sabes esos comandos?__**…- pregunta Cinza bostezando...y colocándose de costado**_

_- si, mi padre me los enseñó, me dijo como implantarlos en el subconsciente para…-__**lo interrumpió una pequeña corriente de aire en su oído**__…- ¿Cinza?...-__**voltea a verla… ella se había quedado dormida mientras la voz de Leo la arrullaba mientras hablaba…Leo se medio incorpora y le arregla un mechón de su cabello grisáceo que había caído sobre su rostro, y le da un beso en la mejilla...-**__te amo__**- le dijo susurrante a su oído…**_

_**-**__¡Leo!-__**él escucha que lo llaman y busca el origen de esa voz que el conoce muy bien… es su padre…**_

_- Leo… ¿donde estás?__**- Leo se levanta para ir a dar el reporte a su padre… pero esta vez no será un reporte… sino, algo mas… ésta noche se aclarará todo lo que lo confunde…**_

_- Aquí estoy. Padre…_

_- que bien hijo… ¿Cómo van las cosas?_

_- antes que nada, tengo que pedirte me aclares algunas dudas_

_- no hay tiempo para eso Leo, el tiempo que tengo es medido_

_- no me importa, si no me las dices esta noche no habrá reporte…_

_-¡vaya!, ¿que habrá sucedido para que le hables de esa forma tan rebelde a tu padre?, está bien, dime ¿que quieres saber?_

_- si en verdad eres mi padre, dime ¿porque no me dijiste que Cinza era aquella niña que me enseñaste a cuidar en animación suspendida por tanto tiempo?_

_- ¿Qué?-__**dice extrañado el supuesto padre de Leo…**_

_- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella también fué tu__ discípulo cuando me mandaste a vivir solo a la selva?_

_-Leo…hijo…_

_- y lo mas importante… ¿porque no me dijiste que ya la conocías, en lugar de fingir demencia?, ¿Por qué fingiste sorpresa al saber que ella era ciega? O ¿es que acaso no lo sabías?_

_- porque no estaba seguro de que ella fuera Cinza…_

_- es una respuesta tonta… sabiendo que ese nombre es tan raro y fascinante como lo es ella…¡siendo que tu fuiste su tutor!¡¡Antes que ser mi propio padre! ¡Debiste de haberme dicho desde un inicio que ella no podía ver!_

_-¡ah!... ahora veo… te has enamorado de esa chiquilla tonta y cegatona… ¿no?_

_- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle de esa forma?, si en verdad fueras mi padre y__su tutor, jamás le dirías así…nadie que la hubiera conocido diría algo así…__ella es mi novia ahora y exijo respeto para ella… que ya no es ninguna cegatona… durante la travesía de la pirámide ella logró recuperar la vista…_

_- ¿entonces obtuvieron las perlas de los elementos?_

_- ¡no me cambies el tema… exijo que me digas toda la verdad…Ahora!_

_**Mientras ellos discutían, Cinza despierta al escuchar la discusión y se levanta al ver que no está leo a su lado…Mientras tanto…**_

_- ¡Ajum!... ya tengo sueño, quiero irme a dormir a mi camita…-__**dice Pilar**_

_- __parece que la explanada es infinita…¿¡nunca termina!?-__**dice Serio**_

_- ¡miren, allá se ve algo!-__**dice Paco…**_

_- ¡a que llego primero para ver que es!__**Dice Pilar quien arranca a correr, Paco corre detrás de ella**_

–_¡ah.. no! Yo voy a llegar primero__**!- le dice mientras corre, **__**en tanto **__**Serio y Azul se quedan atrás…**_

_- __Azul…_

_- Dime, Serio…_

_- tengo un problema…-__**le dice mientras camina mirando al piso**_

_-¿Un problema?... bueno, es raro que me lo digas, pero si en algo puedo ayudarte… ¿Por qué no me cuentas que te sucede?_

_- es que… bueno, se trata de una promesa… le prometí a alguien que haría algo… pero no se cómo hacerlo.,.-_

_- ¿Cómo que no sabes como hacerlo?..._

_- Es que… tengo miedo…_

_-¿miedo?_

_- si, miedo de cómo reaccione esa persona a la que le diré algo muy importante…__algo que durante tanto tiempo me he guardado…y no he tenido la oportunidad de decirle por el mismo temor a lo que pudiese pasar …_

_- ¿y que es eso tan importante que quieres decirle?_

_- le quiero hacer __una confesión, algo importante que prometí decir lo mas pronto posible…_

_- bueno, creo que te conozco lo suficiente para decirte esto… si es un promesa que le hiciste a alguien, debes cumplirla, y mas si ya tienes tiempo que la hiciste y no la has cumplido… debes tomar el valor necesario y ser firme en tu voluntad para poder lograr cumplir la promesa que hiciste…__**Serio…el valor no es la ausencia del miedo, sino el conocimiento de que hay algo mas importante que el temor…**__yo sé que tu puedes…y si es una confesión, mas vale decirla antes de que sea demasiado tarde, el tiempo pasa y no espera-__**le dice Azul al tiempo que lo mira y le sonrie…**_

_- Gracias, Azul, sabía que podía contar contigo…_

_- siempre Serio… siempre puedes contar conmigo…-__**le dice Azul mientras se acercan hacia donde están Pilar y Paco**_

_**-¡**__Cielos, son estatuas!_

_-¡si, de tamaño natural!_

_- Paco, todas las estatuas son de tamaño natural…-__**le dice Serio…**_

_- no es cierto, puede haber de varios tamaños… o mas grandes…-__**dice Pilar…Azul desvía su mirada hasta una placa que estaba justo por donde estaba pasando…**_

_-" Los guardianes de las 5 perlas ellos son, los custodios de los elementos, revivirlos deberán, si quieren obtenerlos y derrotar al demonio Ah Puch, que pronto será liberado, pues uno de ustedes dará, lo que el mas desea para obtener su libertad, en la noche de las dos lunas, cada 268 años"_

_-¿Ah Puch?, ¿un demonio?_

_-¿la noche de las dos lunas?_

_- ¡Es cierto!… según recuerdo, lo habían dicho en la televisión… una vez cada 268 años, el planeta Marte se acerca demasiado a la tierra, en su punto mas cercano, se observa como un gran punto luminoso de color rojo __cerca de la luna, por eso le dicen "la noche de las dos lunas" será coincidencias?-__**en ese momento se sintió una leve brisa fría**__…-_

_- y cuando fue la última noche de las dos lunas?-__**pregunta Pilar**_

_- pues cuando lo dijeron por las noticias… dijeron que el 27 de agosto se cumpliría el siguiente ciclo de 268 años?_

_- ¿que?¿27 de agosto?...¿ esta noche?-__**pregunta Paco**_

_- hoy no es 27… estamos a 26…-__**dice Serio**_

_**-**__pero dentro de unos minutos será 27… ya son las 23:50- dice Pilar…_

_- chicos, creo que es momento de regresar con Leo y Cinza, debemos estar atentos a lo que pueda ocurrir esta noche…__**Dice Azul y enseguida regresan corriendo hasta donde estaban los demás… mientras tanto…**_

_- ¡no me cambies el tema… exijo que me digas toda la verdad…!_

_- ¿Leo?....-__**dice Cinza medio somnolienta…- ¿**__todo está bien?... ¿quién es el?_

_- ¡Cinza, hija mía!...¡Ven, acércate, déjame ver lo linda y hermosa que te has puesto?...-__**le dice acercándose a ella**__**con una sonrisa fingida**_

_-¿?-__**Cinza lo mira extrañado…-**__disculpe, señor, pero, no tengo el gusto de conocerlo…¿Leo, quien…?_

_-¡ Claro que sí!, ¡soy Patinha!...__**– le dice interrumpíéndola a la vez que la abraza…**_

_-¡aléjate de ella!... ¡no te le acerques!-__**le grita Leo, pero ella esta intrigada acerca de que si es o no su antiguo tutor…**_

_- ¿Maestre?... pero…-__**Cinza no opone resistencia pero no corresponde al abrazo… Leo se acerco a ellos para separarlos pero al intentar acercarse…**_

_**- ¡**__hija mía no sabes cuanto te he __extrañado…-__**le dice apretujándola contra ella… Cinza no sabe si corresponder o no… de repente… ella abre sus ojos desconmensuradamente mientras Leo observa horrorizado como su supuesto padre se convierte en un ser lleno de picos por todo su cuerpo… de los cuales… atraviesan a Cinza en el **__**pecho y abdomen… convirtiéndose, en un abrazo letal par ella…ella no puede reaccionar… sus brazos están aprisionados por el abrazo del falso Patiña… solo abre su boca para **__**intentar gritar pero su voz no puede salir…**__-¡ muchas gracias por darme lo que me hacía falta… pequeña imbécil!...__**le dice ese ser quien enseguida retrae sus picos dejando caer libremente el cuerpo de Cinza quien yace en el suelo sin poder moverse…**_

_-¡Cinza!...__**– corre Leo hasta ella para ver como está… ella no puede hablar, el dolor no la deja pronunciar palabra alguna… Leo intenta de forma desesperada detener la hemorragia pero es imposible…la sangre mana a borbotones por las heridas… el ser se acerca a ella, ahora en su verdadera forma… arroja a Leo lejos de ella… y se acerca a la cabeza de Cinza… Leo intenta detenerlo pero el lo retiene con alguna fuerza invisible…**_

_-¡No intentes acercarte si no quieres que te mate a ti también!…_

_- ¡no me importa morir si es por ella! ¡Maldito Demonio!-__**le dice Leo entre dientes…**_

_-¡Estúpido mortal!...__en verdad ¿piensas que podrás derrotar a Ah Puch?... ¡JA,JA,JA,JA!...__**– se carcajea maléficamente mientras acaricia la cabeza de Cinza… -**__Pobre niña… es irónico que la sangre de la chiquilla que dejé ciega hace tanto tiempo… me haya liberado… tu madre debe de estarse revolcando en su tumba… la deje viendo estrellitas en el lugar donde me tenía cautivo…como mi "guardiana"… JA,JA,JA… ¡ahora debe de estar feliz que haya tomado el cuerpo del ah puch!, la tuve que engañar y seguramente esta vigilando la celda de Satanium…cuando en realidad… es Ah Puch…cambié mi cuerpo por él cuando supe que se iba a cumplir el ciclo de los 268 años… era mi oportunidad de vengarme de quienes me encerraron en esa cruz de Plata…_

_-¿Tu…. Tu… e…res… Sa..ta…nium?-__**pregunta Cinza con dificultad**_

_- así es preciosa… y gracias a tu sangre Pura y casta… me has liberado….y como premio… permitiré que no sientas dolor…-__**le dice con tanta tranquilidad y sin mostrar remordimiento alguno…**_

_- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan Cruel?-__**le dice Leo…-**__le ofreces quitarle el dolor cuando en realidad deberías de salvarla de morir…_

_-¿me crees tan imbécil como para hacer que la única persona que me puede encerrar nuevamente, la salve?... no me importa que la ames… despídete de ella si tanto te interesa porque va a morir…bueno, preciosa.. gracias por liberarme… te prometo que pronto te reunirás con tu madre… y salúdala de mi parte…. ¡JAJAJAJA….!..__Ah! Se me olvidaba… gracias Leo por a ver hecho que ella llegará hasta a mí, aunque no haya sido tu intención pero, que haya venido es lo que cuenta…¡JAJAJAJA….! Sin ti no lo habría logrado…¡ja,ja,ja,ja!__-__**- Le dice mientras se aleja**_

_-¡Nooo!....__**grita Leo al ver que el se aleja… de repente, la fuerza que lo retiene le permite moverse y llegar hasta Cinza… y justo en ese momento llegan los chicos… que al ver alejarse al demonio… ven horrorizados la escena antes sus ojos… Cinza yace en el suelo desangrándose… Leo sobre ella llorando y sosteniendo su mano…**_


End file.
